Konoha Elite Secondary School
by SakuraUchiha93
Summary: Welcome to Konoha Elite Secondary School, here you will have a great experience! Learn how to deal with annoying fangirls/boys, deal with jerks and maybe even how to unmask Kakashi-sensei. Story better than summary.SasuxSaku,NaruxHina, minor pairs.
1. New kids!

**Hey, so I decided to do a high-school fic, I actually typed this before Stubborn Love. The title is 'Konoha Elite secondary School' because the whole high school thing is overused, beside thats how we say high school here in Canada.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.-sigh-But someday I will!**

Sakura woke up in her bed.

"Great, first day of school" she mumbled to herself. She was entering grade 11, she was 16 years old.

Her cell phone started ringing and she picked it up.

"Hey billboard brow, are you ready" it was Ino asking.

"Hey Ino-pig I will when you hung up" said Sakura.

"Fine just don't be late, me and Shikamaru are gonna pick you up" and with that Ino got off the phone.

* * *

Half an hour later Sakura was cleaned, dressed and had eaten breakfast now she was just waiting for Ino and Shikamaru to pick her up, after 10 minutes of waiting they came to pick her up.

When they got to school all their friends were waiting for them at their usual place, under an oak tree. They said 'hi' as soon as they saw each other. Their group consisted of 6 people, they were:

**Sakura Haruno**: She is 16 years old and is entering grade 11; she has pink hair and green eyes. Her hair is past her shoulders but not that long. She is very bubbly and would do anything for her friends.

**Ino Yamanaka**: Ino is also 16, she's Sakura's best friend. Ino has waist-long hair; she is blonde and has blue eyes. She can be very bitchy at times but is true to her friends.

**Hinata Hyuuga**: Hinata, 16 years of age. She is very close to Sakura and Ino. Hinata is the shy girl of their group. Hinata has purpleish-black hair and lavender eyes. Hinata is not the kind of girl who would go for violence but if it's to defend her friends then she would die.

**Tenten Kunai**: Tenten is the oldest out of the girls, she is 17 years old. She always keeps her hair in 2 buns; her hair is brown like her eyes. Tenten is very active in sports and is very tomboyish. She's very close to Hinata…seeing as they might be in-laws in the future.

**Shikamaru Nara**: Shikamaru is one of the 2 boys of their group. He has black hair which he ties back making it look like a pineapple, his eyes are also black. Shikamaru is the genius but very lazy so his grades are average. He is Ino's boyfriend and is older than her by a day making him 17 years old.

**Neji Hyuuga**: Neji is the other boy. He is also 17 years old. He has brown hair that goes down to his back; he ties it at the end. He also has lavender eyes; he is Hinata's cousin and Tenten's boyfriend. He is very protective of his cousin and his girlfriend.

* * *

They were friends since middle-school and remained friends as they entered high-school. Now they were only 2 years away from freedom. They were talking and laughing, they hadn't seen each other in 2 months because their families traveled for the summer. This school was no regular school, it was only for special kids…meaning smart, rich or just talented. The name of the school is "Konoha Elite Secondary School".

They kept talking to each other as they noticed a big, black stretch limo enter through the school gates; they weren't surprised because mostly everybody in this school was rich including themselves. What caught their attention was that this limo was being chased by girls, body guards and….the press?

They saw two boys get out of the back of the limo. When Sakura saw the two boys her breath caught in her throat, it was the most beautiful scene she had ever seen. Two boys, their skins were so clean and….it looked like they were glowing? Their eyes were the most beautiful thing she had ever seen.

One of them had blue eyes that sparkled; it you looked at it more closely you could see they were full of happiness and curiosity. The other boy had onyx eyes, when Sakura saw this she felt like fainting right there, she couldn't get her eyes away from them. The boy was looking at her straight and she felt like she couldn't breathe. It was like she was in another world, she couldn't understand what was going on around her.

"-ura, Sakura?" Ino was trying to figure out why Sakura was staring straight ahead with her mouth opening and closing like a fish. She tried hitting her but Sakura wouldn't react.

"SAKURA!!" yelled Ino.

"AHHHH, what the hell. Are you trying to make me deaf?" said Sakura as she finally came back to earth.

"Sorry, but I called you so many times and you didn't answer me so I had to scream" explained Ino.

"Oh, sorry about that. Might want to get going, I just heard the bell." Sakura said.

* * *

All 6 of them headed in and went straight to the auditorium, it was their 3rd year in this school so they already knew what to do the first day. They went in the auditorium and got themselves settled. The first day of school was just announcements and distribution of schedules.

Their principal, Tsunade Hokage, went up to the stage and started to talk.

They were sitting at the back where it was dark so no one could see them, them being Sakura, Ino, Hinata, Tenten, Shikamaru and Neji.

They weren't really paying attention to what Tsunade was saying; it was mostly for new students and freshman. Shikamaru was sleeping while Ino was painting her nails. Tenten and Neji were making out and Sakura was busy looking for the two boys she had seen. She looked beside her and saw that Hinata was also looking for something.

"Hinata, what are you looking for?" asked Sakura.

"Ano, well I saw these 2 boys and they looked new so I thought I would help them on their first day" explained Hinata while she blushed. Sakura laughed.

"Hinata, you're too nice for your own good but I admire you" said Sakura.

"Thanks" responded Hinata.

Tsunade's speech ended and the students were heading to their first period class. Sakura was walking in front with Ino when she bumped into someone; she was about to fall back when she was caught by the person who she bumped with. She looked up and was surprised to see the person she least expected.

**So what do you think? Should I continue? Answer in reviews.**

**Thanks for reading, oh and by the way for those who are wondering the guy she bumped with isn't Sasuke. HA, bet you didn't see that coming.**

**RxR!**


	2. Schedules

**Hey!! konnichiwa my fellow fanfiction fans! Here is chapter 2, i was bored so i decided to write the second chap the same day.**

**This chap is dedicated to: iimAdOrKabLe**

**She-he was my first reviewer...i bet it's a she, there's not to many boys in fanfiction.**

**Disclaimer: Me no own.**

* * *

Recap:

Sakura was walking in front with Ino when she bumped into someone; she was about to fall back when she was caught by the person who she bumped with. She looked up and was surprised to see the person she least expected.

"Gaara?" asked Sakura. Gaara and Sakura went way back. They had met each other when Sakura lived in Suna.

"Sakura?" also asked Gaara.

"GAARA!!" yelled Sakura as she finally let his face sink into her memory. She hugged him and then backed up to see him.

"What are you doing here?" asked Sakura.

"My dad got transferred here from Suna; I thought I would never see you again. Temari and Kankuro are here too. I'll see you later, I have to go to class." And with that he left.

"Sakura, who was that?" asked Tenten.

"Is he the guy you told us about when you lived in Suna?" said Shikamaru.

"Yup, that was him but let's get to class" said Sakura.

* * *

They arrived to their classroom and sat down (their classrooms are like the ones in the academy in the anime). Sakura, Ino, and Shikamaru sat down in one of the desks while Hinata, Tenten, and Neji sat in one nearby. They sat in the last row. They were just talking among themselves when Kurenai-sensei entered with the 2 boys behind her.

Sakura stared at them.

"Good morning class, as you can see we have 2 new students with us" she turned to the 2 boys "would you please introduce yourselves" she motioned to them.

"Hi, my name is Naruto Uzumaki; I'm 17 years old, me and my family moved here from Suna 2 weeks ago….I like ramen and hate vegetables" said Naruto. Several girls giggled at his last statement, including Hinata.

"Hn, my name is Sasuke Uchiha, I'm also 17. I like nothing and I hate everything" he said as he glared at some girls that had already become his fan girls. Most of the class sweat dropped at his comment.

"Welcome Sasuke and Naruto, would you please take a seat in the desk in front of Shikamaru, Shikamaru please raise your hand." Kurenai said.

"Yare, yare…Ino you do it" Shikamaru said as he tried to go to sleep. Ino lifted up her hand and Naruto and Sasuke went to seat down in front of them.

Sakura was still looking at them especially at the guy named Sasuke but she stopped when he turned to look at her and glared. She started drawing some doodles in her notebook waiting for her schedule.

"Hi, I'm Naruto, what's your name?" he asked Sakura. Sakura looked up to see Naruto staring at her and smiled.

"I'm Sakura, this here is Ino, and this lazy bum is Shikamaru" she said as she introduced them.

"Nice to meet you, this jerk here is Sasuke….he doesn't like to socialize" said Naruto which earned a punch to his head.

"Shut up dobe and stop trying to make friends can't you see she's only interested in your money and looks" said Sasuke as he glared at Sakura. Sakura was now more than mad. She was about to burst out yelling when she decided to calm down.

"Excuse you, who the hell do you think you are?" said Sakura as she returned Sasuke's glare.

"Did you not hear me, I'm Sasuke Uchiha" said Sasuke as he smirked, he felt superior because the Uchiha's were well known around the world.

"Oh wow" said Sakura looking intimidated "I'm only Sakura Haruno" she said as she smirked.

Now the tables were turned. The Haruno's were the only family that was higher than the Uchiha's.

"Hn, whatever" said Sasuke as he turned away from her to look at the board. Kurenai had ledt to get the schedules.

"Whoa, you're a Haruno?" asked Naruto. "You must bathe in money" he said.

"Hahaha, no I don't bathe in money but thanks." She said. Sakura didn't really like to brag about her money unless she had to, like right now with Sasuke.

"Ok listen up, form a line behind my desk and I will hand you your schedules" said Kurenai.

The students formed a line and got their schedules.

**Sakura:** 1) History/Kurenai-sensei/8:00-9:15

2) Science/Kakashi-sensei/9:25-10:35

3) English/Shizune-sensei/10:40-11:55

4) Lunch/12:00-1:15

5) Math/Auma-sensei/1:20-2:35

6) Native Study/ Ebisu-sensei/2:40-3:55

7) Gym/Anko-sensei/4:00-5:15

**Ino:** 1) History/Kurenai-sensei

2) Math/Asuma-sensei

3) Science/Kakashi-sensei

4) Lunch

5) English/Shizune-sensei

6) Art/Iruka-sensei

7) Gym/Anko-sensei

Shikamaru had the same schedule as Ino except instead of art he has Native Study and his gym teacher is Gai. Neji also has the same schedule except for the gym teacher.

**Hinata**1) History/Kurenai-sensei

2) Science/Kakashi-sensei

3) English/Shizune-sensei

4) Lunch

5) Math/Asuma-sensei

6) Art/Iruka-sensei

7) Gym/Anko-sensei

Naruto had the same schedule as Hinata, except for gym; his teacher was Gai-sensei because he's a boy. **( an/ it was an accident, I didn't noticed until I finished, lol!)**

**Tenten: **1) History/Kurenai-sensei

2) English/Shizune-sensei

3) Science/Kakashi-sensei

4) Lunch

5) Math/Asuma-sensei

6) Native Study/Ebisu-sensei

7) Gym/Anko-sensei

**Sasuke:** 1) History/Kurenai-sensei

2) Science/Kakashi-sensei

3) Math/Asuma-sensei

4) Lunch

5) English/Shizune-sensei

6) Native Study/Ebisu-sensei

7) Gym/Gai-sensei

After comparing their schedules their teacher told them that they could just talk to get to know each other until the period ended.

* * *

**What do you think?, sorry about the whole schedule thing but it was necessary. **

**Review!! Or i'll hunt you down and eat your babies...sorry.**


	3. Sleepover part 1

**Hey, here's chapter 3...i dont have anythig 2 say so...**

**on with the story.**

**Disclaimer: I have a great news...Masashi Kishimoto gave me Naruto...NOT!!**

* * *

Sakura arrived home after saying goodbye to her friends.

"How was your day?" asked Sakura's mom.** (An/does anyone know her name?)**

"It was ok, I saw my old friends and you'll never guess who I met" Sakura said as she took some orange juice out of the fridge.

"Who?" asked her mom.

"Uchiha Sasuke, he is so obnoxious, he actually thought he was superior to me" said Sakura taking a sip of her juice.

"But doesn't he know you're a Haruno?" questioned her mom.

"Yeah I told him, he just ignored me….but changing the subject, where's dad?" Sakura asked.

"Oh he's in a meeting with….guess?" smirked her mom.

"Don't tell me the, the Uchiha's?" she said.

"Yup, by the way did I ever tell you that I went to high school with Mikoto, she is Sasuke's mother." Sakura's mom said.

"What, how come you never told me" said Sakura; she was now choking on her juice.

"Well, I never thought you would actually meet an Uchiha." She answered.

"Well, your right…I'm going with Ino to the mall, bye" said Sakura

"Okay, be careful."

* * *

Sasuke entered his home, he was about to go to his room when his mother stopped him.

"Sasu-chan, how was your first day?" Mikoto asked.

"Hn, it was fine" answered Sasuke.

"Did you make any friends" she asked again.

"Mom, I'm not a little kid…I don't make friends, they always go after my money." Sasuke said.

"Well than maybe you should make friends that are richer than you so they won't go after your money" she explained.

"Hn, like there is actually someone like that" he said.

"Well, there is this one family, the Haruno's, they are the only family that are richer than ours…did I ever tell you that to went to school with someone that is now part of the Haruno family." Said Mikoto.

"Now that you mentioned it, today I did meet someone who's last name is Haruno" said Sasuke.

"Really? Well your father is at a meeting with the Haruno's" said Mikoto.

"Hn, I'm going to the mall with the dobe, something about getting to know our community, I really don't want to know, later" said Sasuke.

* * *

Later at the mall.

"Ino, there's nothing else to do, we've cleaned out every store…I say we go watch a movie at your house or something." Sakura whined.

"Fine, I'll call the rest of the guys, we'll have a sleepover" said Ino.

"Hey why don't you invite that Naruto guy, he seemed nice, besides I think he was checking out Hinata" smirked Sakura.

"Really? Now you have me interested, I'll try to get his number and call him….hey maybe he can invite the Uchiha guy. I saw how he was checking you out." Ino said.

"If by checking out you mean he looked like he wanted to kill me than yeah…he must really like me" said Sakura as she rolled her eyes.

"Fine whatever". Ino said.

* * *

"Teme, great news…we got invited to a sleepover" grinned Naruto.

"Hn, how is that great" said Sasuke.

"Because teme, you need to learn how to socialize, besides that Sakura girl looked pretty cute, don't ya think?" smirked Naruto.

"Hn whatever, I'll go if it makes you shut up" said Sasuke.

"Deal."

* * *

Naruto and Sasuke arrived at a huge mansion. It was white, with flowers at the front. It had various balconies and the driveway was huge. They went through the gates and rang the doorbell.

"Who is it?" could be heard by the intercom.

"It's me Sakura-chan" grinned Naruto.

"Hey guys, come on in" said Sakura, she opened the door.

"Wow, this place is huge, is this your house?" said Naruto as he stared up and down checking the house. Naruto was also rich but his parents were traveling all the time so he lived with the Uchiha's.

"No, this is Ino's house, but I live just a few houses down" explained Sakura. Sakura hadn't noticed Sasuke until he went through the door, they stared at each other until Ino came running down like a crazy person yelling.

"Ino, INO! What's wrong?" Sakura asked as she grabbed Ino so she would stop running around.

"Sakura, there's this big spider in my room, kill it!" yelled Ino.

"Fine, show me where it is."

Sakura followed Ino to her room.

"Ino, this is just a tarantula" said Sakura as calm as possible.

"Just a tarantula!" yelled Ino." I could have died if that bit me."

"You wouldn't have died, did you know that a tarantula's bite is no more than a bee's sting, it would be harmless unless you were allergic to it" explained Sakura as she grabbed the poor arachnid and set it out.

"Wow, Sakura-chan you're really brave, how did you know about the spider's bite?" asked Naruto.

"Well, I like to know stuff that most people don't care about" said Sakura.

"Cool."

* * *

The rest of the people had arrived and were now and were setting their sleeping bags in the living room. The order is from left to right.

Shikamaru, Neji, Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Hinata, Tenten, Ino.

They decided they would watch a scary movie…well everyone except Hinata, but Naruto assured her that there was nothing to be scared of, which make her feel better.

* * *

**Still dont have anything to say except for **

**REVIEW!! **


	4. Sleepover part 2 and school assignment

**Ok this is a crappy chap, it actually took me 2 weeks to come up with this-sigh- if u have requests or ideas plz tell me.**

**Disclaimer:...**

* * *

Sakura woke up at 3:00am. She had a call on her cell phone and wondered who would call her this late or early in this case.

"Hello" she said.

"Hi, is this Sakura?" asked the stranger.

"Yes it is, who is this?" asked Sakura.

"Hey it's Kankuro"

"Hey, how are you and why are you calling me at this time?" she asked.

"Sorry but Gaara said he saw you and I really wanted to talk to you." Kankuro explained.

"Oh ok I wasn't that sleepy anyways"

"Really?"

"…….No"

"Hahaha, ok I'll let you go sleep, bye"

"Bye"

Sakura hanged up the phone and went back to her sleeping bag. She was now wide awake and wouldn't go back to sleep.

She noticed that Sasuke wasn't in his sleeping bag either; she decided that he was in the bathroom.

Since she couldn't sleep she went to the back yard. There was a pool and she always like to see water; it calmed her that is until….

"Why are you following me?" said a voice from her side. She hadn't even noticed that there was someone else in the backyard.

"Excuse me, I wasn't following you" said Sakura. This Sasuke guy kept appearing everywhere and he was getting on her nerves.

"Then why are you here?" asked Sasuke.

"None of your business" responded Sakura.

"So you are following me."

"Shut up, what are **you** doing here?" she asked.

"Hn, stop following me" said Sasuke and he went back inside. Sakura was mad, how dare that guy assume that she was following him she had no reason to follow him. Sakura Haruno would never and I repeat, NEVER follow after a guy, guys would follow her, and why wouldn't they, she had green-emerald eyes and light pink hair, her skin was smooth and soft, dare I say it…..like a baby's bottom.

Thinking like that made Sakura calm again…..kind of vain but whatever.

* * *

She spent the following 2 hours in the backyard just looking at the water, until she decided it was time to wake everyone up and go home, school did start in 3 hours.

After everyone was awake, well half awake they went home.

"This was fun, hope we do it some other time" yawned Naruto as he left with Sasuke…who didn't say a word to anyone after the pool incident.

* * *

It was now 15 minutes before school started and Sakura was already in the building, she decided to go to her homeroom class. She waited at least 5 minutes when someone entered the class room, it was….yup you guessed it, The Easter Bunny, jk.

It was….Gaara.

"OMG, Gaara. I've missed you so much!" yelled Sakura as she threw herself unto Gaara. He wasn't one for hugs or any kind of affection but this was Sakura, his child hood friend and he really missed her even if he didn't show it.

"I didn't know you were in this class" said Sakura as she backed away to give Gaara some space.

"Yeah, I didn't know either" he said. Just as they were talking someone else entered. Sasuke.

Sakura and Sasuke made eye contact but Sasuke was the one to break it with rolling his eyes.

"Is he bothering you?" asked Gaara.

"No, he just has a stick up his ass" said Sakura a little too loud so that Sasuke hear her. He just ignored.

After 3 minutes the rest of the class arrived and sat down when Kurenai entered with some papers.

"Ok class, I'm going to hand out your first assignment. I'm going assign you into groups of three" said Kurenai.

Sakura didn't really care you her team was as long as Gaara was in it.

"These are the groups:

Hinata, Naruto, Kiba

Ino, Shikamaru, Sai

Tenten, Neji, Lee

Sakura, Sasuke, Gaara"

The she started to mention the other groups for the others students. Sakura was happy that she was with Gaara but mad that she was with Sasuke. Boy were things going to get hot.

* * *

**Yawn, this chap was only 632 words, that sucks.**

**REVIEW!!**


End file.
